Going Back Home: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Set in NM. Bella turns out she is actually Eve Rosser's little sister and the twin to Jason. Bella will be an Emo/Gothis person in this story. Bella moves back to Morganville, hearing her dad has died. More Summary inside and enjoy...
1. Say Hello to the New Me

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight, that woman that was in Twilight on her apple mac and at Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn, Stephanie Meyer does, or well, I own the books but I didn't come up with the idea of it, one of my favourite authors, Rachel Caine does, so kudos to her.**

**Summary****: Bella is really Eves little sister and twin to Jason, by a year, and she has just been dumped by Edward in New Moon, and then she gets told her dad is dead, so she goes back to Morganville, for the funeral, and also to see her sister, with a new image. This is her Story back in Morganville….**

**Rated****: T **

**Warning:**** Bella is OOC, Bella has turned an Emo/Gothic Person, sort of like Eve but without all the white make-up, she will look like a new improved Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Going Back Home<strong>

**Chapter 1: Say Hello to the New Me.**

**BPOV:**

I can't believe that Leech, he just dumped, me, in a freaking forest! Where Victoria could come after me and anything else, inside this bloody forest! And I thought vampires were smart. I really need to see Evie and some advice on this 'break-up'.

I started to walk back to Uncle Charlie's house. I was staying with him, while I was out of Morganville. It's a good thing I got to keep my memory, instead of it being wiped. I wonder what my twin, Jason is doing. The last time I was there he was in Jail.

I think, I'll change myself up a bit, no old Isabella, it's time for a new look than this. I haven't had a haircut since I left Morganville, and the dye has come out, and back to the original brown I was born with.

I got back to Uncle Charlie's house, I went over to the mailbox, and I opened it and seen there was three envelopes inside. I took them out and looked at they were addressed to. One was for the Uncle Charlie and the other two were for me.

I noticed Evie's writing on one and the other looked like the Founders. I flipped the Founder's one- or so I think- and saw the Founder's seal on it. And I knew she told me when I left, my mind would be protected, I wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone in Morganville, and if anything bad happens that I am needed for or have to be at, she would send a letter and let a member of my family also send a letter.

'_I wonder what has happened now.'_ I thought to myself. I walked to Uncle Charlie's house, I unlocked it and went in I went to the kitchen, and I took off my coat and shoes. I sat down on a chair and I put down the envelopes on the table.

I lifted the Founders one first and I opened it and looked down at Amelie's Cursive writing.

It said:

_Dear Miss Rosser,_

_I am sad to tell you that your father has passed away, due to a heart attack. You have been requested to come back to Morganville, for the funeral, seeing you were the closest to your father. You are allowed to come back to Morganville from your vacation, and let me tell you this, once you come back, you stay here unless; you are urgently needed in anywhere else. I am truly sorry, for your loss, Isabella. I will be seeing you back, in Morganville by the nineteenth, a couple of days before the funeral._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amelie, the Founder _

'_Daddy's dead.'_ Was the only thought going through my head. _'This is my most unlucky birthday'_ I had tears falling down my face. I then looked at Evie's letter, _'Probably says the same thing, but has what happened after I left in it' _I thought looking at it.

I looked at Charlie's letter, it was written in mom's hand. I went over to Evie's letter next and opened it. It was quite long, two pages written on both sides of the first page and one side and a quarter of the seconds back.

It said:

_To Isa,_

_How are you? Where bouts are you? When I got the phone call from the Founder, she said I could write to you, so I basically ran and got a pen and paper, and those questions were floating in my head. _

_I'm guessing the Founder has sent you a letter, with the big news, and if you haven't read it yet read it now. But me knowing you and your curiosity, you read hers first. I'm so sorry Isa, I feel like I have let you down. Seeing as out of me, you and Jason you were the closest to dad, his wee angel you were. Well, you were to basically one, a the good girl, a brave one, you stood up for anyone who spoke badly, I still, remember when you snuck into Monica's house and wreaked everything, and dyed her hair green, because she set the house fire and killed, Lyssa, all because of Shane, and he was laughing at her because it was permanent dye and she had to go to school, in crappy clothes and green hair and no make-up, highlight of my day. Oh look I'm going on and on._

_Happy Birthday, finally eighteen, must have had brilliant me knowing you a day then three days you get told dad is dead. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. When you left about a month later, a girl about sixteen joined Glass House, her name's Claire and she is super smart. She got in to TPU at her age, and she's really nice and most people dislike her. Oh and when you get here, I'm staying in Michael's room although I might ask if we can have a new room put on for you so, you can live here to._

_I have been told you're meant to be coming back on the nineteenth or something like that. Be sure that you have clothes for warm weather, and something black or dark not something really bright, it's not, a welcome back party, funeral. We have settled on the twenty-second for the funeral and all, seeing as you are coming specially. _

_I have to tell, mom, you're coming, I think that will make her happy, knowing her little girl is coming. You know, Michael? He turned out that he was a ghost and he could only show up at night time he got changed in to a vampire, so he could help save Shane, because his dad was in town and he was put to death, because he was caught on the scene of the crime his dad committed. Like Shane didn't do it, and all but he was there and put in the cage and all, but then his dad, saved him, but that made him go on the wanted list._

_Oh, and before I forget, me and Michael, are now going out! Remember, when we were younger and I kept telling you I liked Michael, well, it turns out he liked me as well! And Shane is going out with Claire, the new girl, but I call her CB or Claire Bear. _

_Do you remember when Jason, went to Jail? Well guess what. He got out! His sentence was finished and now he's walking around and girls are being found dead, I expect it was him. They are trying to protect me and Claire and all, since he has went after her and I was the reason he was in jail._

_I have to go now, I have lunch to eat and go to work, and I don't work at Common Grounds anymore. And if you ask why, Oliver turns out to be a Vampire, but I'm guessing you knew that already seeing as how even the vampire's like you and you got on well, with the founder, like she is your Grandma. But know I work at the Universities Coffee place._

_See you in three days! And this is my number: 555-986-438 __**(AN: Not a real number)**__ Call me and answer my questions, the founder is letting you communicate with me now. Yah! And if you call, explain how you've been, if you've changed, where you went to live, any friends/enemies_

_TTFN Isa._

_Lots of love and hugs,_

_Your sister, Evie XX_

Wow. That's a lot of info, all in one letter. So there's a new girl, dating the Shane-ster. I think I will get my hair dyed and cut and some new clothes, shoes, piercing's and maybe a tattoo and make-up. I will do that today. I went and took out my phone and I put in Eve's number.

I got a piece of paper and pen and wrote a quick note for Uncle Charlie, saying,

_Dear Uncle Charlie,_

_I'm out getting stuff to go back to Morganville with, there's a letter_

_From mom here, read it when you get home please and you will understand _

_Why I'm going back to Morganville._

_See you later Uncle and I don't feel like cooking tonight, why don't we go to the Diner?_

_I'll meet you there._

_Lots of love,_

_Isa._

I set it down, beside his letter and I ran upstairs and got all my money I had when I left from Morganville, and all the money I got from working at Newton's out-door shop- Which was a lot of dollars altogether- and I went outside and got in my truck and drove to the hairdressers.

I got out and locked my truck and locked it then I started walking to the front door, and I walked in. I walked over to the reception and I said to the receptionist, "Hello, I'd like a hair appointment preferably today." I said to her, taking 'No' for an answer.

"Name, and what do you want done?" she asked looking at her computer.

"Isabella Swan. I want dyed and styled please." I told her and she looked up at.

"Well, Isabella, we have an opening now, are you sure you want this done?" she asked looking straight in my eyes, to detect how I really feel.

"I'll take it, and yes I do want this done, thank-you." I told her and she then went from her chair and went over to a man hair dresser, who was talking to a woman hairdresser, while she was doing someone's hair.

"Kevin, a girl, Isabella Swan, has come for a dye and style. She's right out at the reception." She told him and they walked over to me.

"Hello, Isabella, I believe you came here to get your hair dyed and styled. What colour where you looking for? If you haven't chose one yet, I'll go and show you which colours we have." He told me.

"Well, I can't choose between black and bleach blonde. I think I'll have both, and have it feathered? Can you do that?" I requested

"Of course Isabella, I'll go get the dyes and you sit on the chair over there near the washing stations." Said Kevin, pointing over to the chair and I walked over and sat down in the chair. I took out my phone.

I texted Evie, _'Hey, Evie, it's me Isa, this is my number, don't lose it, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm getting some work down today.' _Then I sent it to her, once I had that done, Kevin came back over to me with two black pots and brushes, foil and a protector to put around my neck h put that on me.

He brushed my hair first them he said, "You need to go over to a washing station, and then I can style your hair for you. Do you want it cut to just below your shoulder or sitting on your shoulder?" he asked me.

"Just below the shoulder, please." I told him getting up and then sitting down at the washing station. He came up behind me and put a towel around my shoulders and I sat back and tilted my head back and he started to wash it.

"So why did, you decide to get your hair done know?" asked Kevin.

"Oh, I'm going to my Uncles town, I was really close to him and he died recently, so I'm going to live with my cousin's house and I thought I should get a new look before I leave. After I get this done I'm getting piercings and a couple of tattoos and new clothes, seeing as I'm going to be living in Texas." I explained to him.

"Why are you getting Tattoos and piercings?" he asked once he had dried my hair, after washing it.

I got up and went back to my chair and he got a pair of scissors and stated cutting my hair up to my shoulder. "Well, my ex-boyfriend dumped me and I always wanted to get a piercing or two and a tattoo when I was younger. I really want a new look when I leave so that no-one will know who I am." I explained to him again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss and your break-up. Well you know the saying, If you love something, set it free, and if it comes back it's your but if it doesn't it wasn't even you're in the first place. 'Or his loss your gain,' you get to get out of here before he can come back and claim his love to you." He told me smiling in to the mirror in front of us smiling at me, and I smiled back at him.

"Thank-you Kevin, you're a really nice person I told him and he went back to cutting my hair and styling it and then he had that done, it looked really good, I couldn't hardly recognise myself, although I won't recognise myself with the dye and piercings I'm getting or the clothes.

"So, does this look alright do you want me make it shorter?" he asked me, combing it.

"It looks, just the way I imagined it, thanks." I told him moving my head to the sides to get a better view of it.

Kevin then got the hairdryer and dried my damp hair, once it was dry, it started curling at the ends of my hair and then he got a pair of ghd straighteners and straightened it. Then he got a strip of foil and pasted the dye on my hair then rapped it in foil. He did that at least twenty times.

"So, Isabella, you just sit there for half an hour then I will take off the foil and your hair should be dyed. All of this together will cost $45. You should go to the piercing parlour across the street next; they are the best piercers in all of Forks. I don't exactly know where the Tattoo Parlour is, but I was told they were one in Forks." He told me and he walked away.

I looked at my phone to see if Eve had text back. She had, it said, _'Thanks Isa. I don't think I'll lose it. I will wait for your call tomorrow, and what type of work?' _

I clicked the reply button and typed in, _'Well me knowing you, you would lose your phone somehow then how would I talk to you? I'm just getting my hair done and then new clothes. No biggie.'_ And hit send.

I also got my wallet out and counted out $45 dollars and put it in my pocket and put my wallet in my other. I saw a fashion magazine and started to flick through it and once I finished that, I set it back down and picked up another and started to flick through that.

Then Kevin came back, "Alright Isabella," he said, "Time to take this foil off, you ready?" he said looking at me through the mirror, I nodded my head. And he started to take them off. Once he had that done I looked at it, and it looked really good, brilliant.

"Wow. This looks brilliant, thank-you." I told him and he took of the protector and towel and I he quickly placed some hair spray. And then I shook my head then stood up straight. Kevin and I walked to the till, "$45 dollars please Isabella." He said typing in 45 on the till. I took it out and gave it to him and he took it and put the money into the till.

"Hope you had a nice day, this look suits you." He said to me while I was leaving the hairdressers, I turned and waved at him then I walked across the street to the piercing parlour.

I walked in a heard a bell dinging as I walked inside. I say a woman with loads of tattoos on her arms, a pink Mohawk, a black tank, brown low rise jeans, combat boots and a nose, two lip and three ear piercings. "Hi," I said to her I'm looking a nose piercing, eyebrow piercing, two lip piercings, three ear piercings and a tongue piercing please, today." I told her taking no for any answer, and she looked shocked by how much piercings I wanted.

"Hey, let me go see that's free at the moment be right back." She told me and then she came back with a dude, "Hi, I'm Fred; I'll be doing your piercings today." He told me. He had the same piercings as the girl, but more lip rings and more earrings.

"Hey, I'm Isabella." I said to him smiling.

Then he said, "Follow me, Isabella." And then he walked through a beaded door way and I followed and I saw twenty chairs, a cooler, and loads of piercing tools and millions of rings. Fred brought me over to a chair and set everything up.

He then said, "Alright Isabella, pick an earring first so I can do your lobes, because they are the easiest." And he lifted up a tray of earrings for me to choose from, I picked black studs, and he put in the gun like thing and set it on the table beside us. He then got a baby wipe and cleaned it then got some ice and numbed it.

"Okay Isabella, why don't you tell, me where you, got your fabulous hair done?" he asked and positioned the gun above my ear lobe.

"Um, I got it done from across the-Ow-street, at fa-ah-bulous hair." I told him in pain.

"That's a got place to go to." Said Fred, then he got a new baby wipe, cleaned my other ear and numbed it. "So tell me, when your birthday?" he asked me as he positioned the gun over my left ear.

"It's on the thirteenth of September, three days ago, I turned eighteen." I told, keeping in my shouts.

"Oh well, happy late birthday." He told me and then he got another tray and showed it to me.

"What's this one for?" I asked him.

"It's for your next ear piercing, which ear and where bouts?" he asked my sterilising the needle.

"Urm, the top corner of my right ear, please Fred." I told him, pointing to where I wanted it.

Once he had cleaned and numbed that part of my ear, he stuck in a diamond stud into it. Then we moved on to my eyebrow and he did the same as last time although this one hurt. Then he put a ring in a silver ring in my nose, and he put two rings into my bottom lip, one black and the other silver and finally the worst, my tongue.

It took a while to do, but it got done, it was a black bar. Fred then gave me sterilising stuff, to avoid infections, he also told me not to take out the piercings for at least two weeks, and he also said to keep turning them. I went back to the reception and paid for it, altogether it cost $76 dollars.

Then they told me where the tattoo parlour was, I said my thanks and ran back across the not quite busy road and jumped into my truck and I drove straight to the tattoo parlour. It was called 'Jeff's Tats'' and I went inside and a bell went off.

I walked in and the dude at the receptionist's desk looked up at me. I walked over to him and said to him, "I'm looking two tats' now." I said demanding.

"Okay, we're have a slow day, I'll go get Gemma, to do it for you." He said to me in a deep voice, then he got up and walked down the hall and I heard he open and close a door. Then I heard it open again, and I saw the guy and Gemma come into the room.

"Who's the person looking two tats'" she asked, looking around the room.

"That would be me, Hi, I'm Isabella." I told her, walking over to her.

"Nice piercings, where'd you get them done?" she said looking at them.

"In 'Amazing piercings' about three blocks over from here." I told her.

"Cool place, my friend works in there." She told I and then she started to walk back down the hall and I followed her then she opened a door and let me walk in first, then she walked in and closed the door behind her.

There was a plush brown leather table chair think in the middle of the room, with a chair beside that, and a station, full of, ink and a pen to do the tattoo. She pointed over to the leather table and I sat down on it.

"So what do you want down and where?" she asked me sitting on the chair beside the table.

"Well," I started, "My father recently passed away, and I only got told the other day, I want a tat to remember him by, on my back please, saying, 'Daddy's Little Girl' one word underneath the other in cursive text please but don't make it cover my whole back just in the middle of my back with little blue angel wings on either side and the text has to be from the top to bottom and some colourful stars on my right foot. That's it." I told her and she nodded her head and set up the pen and ink.

"Can you lie on your back for me, Isabella? I'll do the one on your back first, just lift up the back of your top to your bra? That's it, thank-you" said Gemma. Then she got a cloth and washed my back, where I'm getting my tattoo.

I almost jumped when the pen touched my back, but I stopped myself from doing so, then just like that it was down, then Gemma got some lotion and rubbed it onto it and the pain went away.

"Can you sit up, so I can do your foot?" asked Gemma and I nodded my head and sat up slowly, so back didn't hurt and I took off my sock and shoe and put it on the table and then she cleaned my foot, then she change the ink in the pen and started to do my foot, and that only took half an hour to do then she stuck a plaster on my back where my tattoo is and one on my foot.

"Thank-you Gemma, for doing this." Told once I had my shoe on and we were walking to the reception. Gemma went behind the till and said, "That will be, $99 dollars please, Isabella." She told me, and I took out my wallet and handed over the $99 dollars, she took it and smiled at me.

Then I walked out and waved and the got into my truck. It has been quite a busy day, today. First this morning Edward broke up with me, I find out my daddy died and can go back home, and then I got my hair done and got pierced and just about five minutes ago I got two tattoos.

I sighed then I started to drive to Seattle. It only took me an hour, and I went to a car garage. And I got out of the truck and I started looking at all the fast cars and the motorbikes. I saw a Purple Porsche and then I saw a red Ninja motorbike and I fell in love with them.

Then the car dealer came out of the showing room and came over to me, "So, are you, looking, buying or trading? Hello, my name is George." he asked me and crossed his arms.

"Well, how much will you take for my Chevrolet?" I asked him, pointing to me truck.

"I say $5,000 seeing as it's a classic." He said looking at it.

"Then do we have a deal? I give you my Chevy and you give me the Purple Porsche and Red Ninja Motorcycle." I asked him with my hand out to shake his.

"Deal, why don't we go inside and get the paper work and all sorted out and they are both yours." He told me. And we both walked back to the showroom, and then down a hallway and through a door. It looked like an office, or an interview room.

He sat down at one of the desks and indicated for me to sit on the other. I sat down, "So, why did you choose to come to, Sherman's Motors?" he asked me.

"Well, there is no good car dealer's in Forks, for what I'm looking for." I told him, sitting back in the seat. He then opened a drawer, at his side of the desk, and took out papers, set them on the desk then turned and slid them to me. I looked down and, it basically said, 'Name; Age; Birthday; Insurance Number; Driver's Licence.' Etc. He also gave me a pen. I quickly wrote in everything in the answers and gave it back to him.

He looked over it and flicked through it, and said, "Aright Isabella, this looks alright, you give me the keys to your truck, and I will get the keys for your new car and bike. You just sit there I'll be right back." And then he got up off the chair and went over to a wall, and looked at the keys on the wall and he lift two keys up and walked back to the table and sat back down in the chair.

"Here you go Isabella," he said handing one key with a P on it, "This is for the Porsche, and this is," he said giving me a key with an M on it and said, "Your key for your motorbike. Now, you just need to give me the keys to your truck and $1,000 dollars and you can have them both, and I will leave you bike at your house tomorrow around 9.15 Am." he said and got up, again.

I also stood up and took out my keys and wallet. I handed the Trucks Keys and I took out $1,000 dollars out of my wallet and handed it over to him. He took it, counted it and smiled I waved at him and walked away, and I unlocked my new car and got in.

Now all I need to do is go to the Mall and get new clothes, shoes, accessories, bags and make-up. When I go to school tomorrow, no one will know who I am.

It took me twenty minutes to drive form the car dealers to the Mall. Once I walked in, I went straight to Hot Topic, and bought a load of, black, graphic tops, tank tops, skinny jeans in a rainbow of colours, belts, a couple pairs of jean shorts, accessories and a two pairs of converse, one Black that reaches her knee, and the other red all-star chucks baseball boots, altogether that cost me, $493 dollars.

Then I went into, Forever 21 and got, some skirts, tights, high-heels, three pairs of Doc. Martins and five dresses a red sparkly one, a strapless red one, a sky blue one with some Black lace, a floor length Purple strapless one and a one shoulder, black dress, for daddy's funeral, altogether that cost me $361 dollars.

I then went into Fresh Garbage, an anime shop, and I got a tone of anime accessories, a couple more belts, some animal hoddies, and three cupcake cult t-shirts and a cupcake cult bag. One I finished getting that, it cost, $100 dollars.

I then went into a big shoe shop, and bought, five more converse, six pairs of ballet pumps, and pair of leopard print 4'' Heels. That cost me, $370 dollars.

I then walked into, New Look and looked around their bags, and I got a black clutch and some bangles. I then looked at the rest of their bags and bought a backpack in the shape of a black teddy bear, a few little handbags and some sunglasses. That altogether cost over $204 dollars.

I walked into, Superdrug and bought, five sticks of black eye-liner, Black liquid eye-liner, sparkly red, blue and gold liquid eye-liner, I also bought bright red lipstick and lip-gloss, blush, and tone of eye shadow in a tone of different colours. That cost $51 dollars in total.

I was walking to Victoria's Secret, then I saw a biker shop, and I went in and got three Black Leather Jackets, Riding Gloves, and a Helmet. That cost $163 Dollars altogether.

I then went to Victoria's Secret and bought, underwear, bras, pyjamas, nighties and lineage and that cost over $512 dollars, altogether. I have finished my shopping; know I just need to get back to Charlie's place.

I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 6:00pm, and I only left the house at 12:30pm. Goodness, I've been out for six and a half hours, just getting my hair, piercings, and tattoos and shopping done.

I then drove back to Charlie's house to see, the Police Curser. _'Maybe he waited for me to come back or he has already been and came home.'_ I thought once I had killed the engine and got out of the Porsche and I went and got most of my bags out of the back and went in.

"Hi, Charlie, I'm home!" I shouted from the front door and I took off my coat and brought my bags up to my room then I walked back down and looked for Charlie. I walked into the Kitchen first. He was just sitting there looking like a statue, staring at his letter.

When I walked into the room he looked up. He had a grim expression. "Oh, Bells, I'm so sorry." He said, and he stood up and went and hugged me. "What did you do?" he asked inspecting, my hair and my piercings.

"Edward, left today, and he broke up with me this morning. When I came back I found the letter's in the letterbox and took them out. I read them and then thought, 'I'm not going to be the girl that everyone can push-over or make me do things I don't want to do' and I got a new look." I explained to him.

"Well, my letter is from your mother, telling me about the funeral and that your twin is also out of jail, and also for you to come home." He told me.

"Yeah, I got a big long letter from Evie, saying that a new girl has moved in and all that and that she's finally dating _the_ Michael Glass." I told him exaggerating, "are you going to Daddy's funeral?" I asked him timidly.

"Like I wouldn't miss, my brother-in-laws funeral, he was my best friend, if I didn't I would have been the worst best friend EVER!" he told me also exaggerating.

"Well, I am to there by the nineteenth and that the funeral is on the twenty-second, so you have to there at least two days before it, and have clothes to wear in the sun and a suit. I have my dress and everything else." I said with authority in my tone.

"Hey, who's the adult here?" he said, joking.

"Well, the last time I checked the both of us. I only turned eighteen three days ago, so don't push it mister!" I said to him. He put his hands in a surrender motion.

"Yeah, that's right you walk away from Isa." I whispered to myself.

I then went back out to my car and brought the rest of my clothes in and I put them with the rest of my stuff. I then went to my wardrobe and brought down three Suitcases, from the top of my wardrobe and I got all of my new clothes, shoes and accessories. I got my new shoes into one of my suitcases, except for one of my new pairs of Converse, for tomorrow. I then got my pyjamas, nighties, Underwear, bras and lineage on top of my shoes but I let some out for tonight and tomorrow.

I then looked through my tops and I picked out a Black Veil Brides top, a Black leather Jacket and a pair of Black skinny jeans, for tomorrow. I then moved on to my next suitcase, and I got my skinny Jeans-apart from the pair I'm wearing tomorrow- and folded them and put in the suitcase. I then lifted my tops and put them on top of my jeans.

I curled up my belts and put them in and put them in my last suitcase, and then I put my jewellery in and accessories. I then got my jackets and put it on top of them. I put in as much bags in, except for the one I'm using for tomorrow.

I got my cosmetic's bag and put all of my make-up in it, and set it on my dresser, for tomorrow. I then went onto my laptop and looked up on the airlines for tomorrow night. I typed in, 'From Seattle Airport, To Dallas, Texas' I saw one for tomorrow at 6.00pm, I clicked it and paid, $1,000 dollars. I was getting sleepy, so I got dressed for bed and got into bed. And I instantly fell asleep.

**~~~Next Morning~~~**

I woke up, from a dreamless sleep. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was 8.00am. I got up and took off the plasters, where my tattoos were and slowly peeled them off, and then I went into the shower and washed my hair with my strawberry scented

Shampoo, then I washed myself with my lavender body wash.

I then got out and quickly got dried and then I got my hairdryer and dried my hair then I put on my straightener's and waited for them to heat up, so I got dressed in the clothes I picked out, Yesterday and put them on.

Once I was dressed, my straightener's beeped and then I straightened my hair, and put on hairspray, so it would stay that way. I then went to my make-up bag and I got out, a stick of eye-liner, Black liquid eye-liner, my blood red lipstick, some blush, and nude eye shadow.

I used the pencil, for my, lower eye and the liquid eye-liner for the top with a flick. I then put on my eye shadow. I used some of my blush and put it on. Now, the tricky part, my lipstick, this would be tricky, because I got rings put in and they sit on my lip. But I somehow managed to get it on my lips and not on the rings, at all.

I looked at the time it said it was 9.00am School, doesn't start till, 9.50am. I went downstairs and got some breakfast for myself, before my motorbike comes. I made myself, a bowl of Crunchie nut cornflakes and milk, and ate it. I looked at the clock and it said '9.15 am'

I heard a car outside, and Charlie is away to work already. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it, to see George.

"Hello Isabella, here is you motorbike." And he pointed to, my bike that was in the driveway beside my Porsche.

"Thank-you George." I said to him, with a smile. He nodded and went back to his car, and he drove away.

I went back up to my room, and got my old bag and took out the books and put it into my new tote bag. I then got my Helmet and gloves and went back downstairs and outside. It was warm enough for what I wore today.

I opened the compartment in the seat and put my bag in there. Then I swung my leg over the seat and straddled it and put on my gloves then I put on my helmet and clicked it in to place. I put down the visor, turned the key, kicked the stand, and went into reverse, and then I rode to school.

It took me ten minutes to get there. I drove it and parked it. I could hear everyone looking at me, like I was the new kid. I killed the engine, put up the stand and stood. I unclicked my helmet, and took it off slowly and swished my hair back into position. I then clicked the button for the compartment under the seat and lifted out my bag.

I turned around, and everyone was staring at me or my bike. I walked to Mike, Eric, Jess, and Angela.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Do we know you?" asked Jess.

"Em, yeah. I'm Bella? Isabella Swan?" I asked her.

"Oh, my goodness, Bella. You look so different. What happened? I heard Cullen moved or something." She said.

"Yeah, they did, but I'm moving too. Today's my last day. I have to go to the office. Bye" I said and I walked away inside. I then walked to my locker and I put my helmet into it then I walked to the office.

I walked in and saw Ms Cope, and walked over to her. "Hello, Ms Cope." I said to her, and she looked up, at me.

"Hello, dear, and you are?" she asked me.

"Ms, I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan. Well, I need transcripts, for my next school." I told her.

"Oh, Isabella. Why do you need Transcripts now?" she asked me

"I'm going to be living with my Cousin, over in Texas, so I need, them for Morganville." I told her.

"Well, you need just need to sign this and I will send it to, are you going to the High School or the University? For your age you are allowed either." She said looking on her computer.

"I'm going to the university, majoring, in Art and in English Literature." I told her. She started typing away at her computer. Then she printed it off, and handed it to me. I looked over it. It was Transfer papers and Transcript papers, at the bottom; it had a place for me to sign on each of them.

I lifted the pen from the desk, and signed my name as 'Isabella Swan' on both and handed them back to her and she looked down them she smiled at me.

"Thank-you Isabella, you can go now to your first class, I'll call for you to collect these papers." She said. And I started walking to first class, English. I noticed that everyone was in classes. I power walked to Mr Birdie's room and knocked on the door.

He said to come in. I opened the door and he looked at me when I walked in. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan, sir. I'm sorry I am late, but I was in the office with Ms Cope getting Transfers." I told him.

"Well, don't be late again Miss Swan." He said and went back to his lecture. I walked over to my seat at the back and sat and stared off, not listening to him.

**~~~Fourth class~~~ **

I was sitting in Trig. Listening to Mr Vanier, go on and on. Then there was a beep from his computer, indicating he had mail. He went over to it and clicked some stuff.

"Isabella, your wanted at the office, bring your bag." He said then he went back to talking on and on about they work they have to do. When I was going out the door, everyone was staring at me. I shook it off, and walked to the office.

When I got there, I saw the Principal and Ms Cope, talking. When I walked in the door, gave a loud squeak indicating that I had walked into the room and the Principal stood up, from his casual lean, against the desk.

"So, Isabella, I hear. That you are moving to Morganville, was it?" he asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Well, I know hope that University are lucky to have you there. And here are you, Transcripts and Transfer papers. Ms Cope has called the University, and they said that there is a place for you, and that you have your own accommodations. I believe I was told you have cousins, and aunt and uncle there?" he asked and I nodded my head again.

"Well, you can go home, and make sure you dad has this signed or you can't go to the University. But first, go to all your teacher's and say that you are leaving and won't be back." He said.

"Thank-you Mr Forge." I said and I took the papers and I walked to all my teacher's and said I was going. When they asked why, I said I had been accepted to go to University, early. Once I had that done I went to my locker, and I took everything I wanted or needed and put it in my bag or carried it to my bike.

I opened the compartment and put everything in it. I then put on my helmet and clicked it in place. I closed the compartment, and started the engine. I stood on top, flicked my head down, and the visor went down, I kicked off the stand, reversed out of the Parking Lot and I drove to Charlie's house.

'_Finally, I get to call Evie'_ I thought when I got to Uncle Charlie's. I killed the engine put up the stand, and took off my helmet, and then I took out my bag and the things I couldn't fit into it, of the compartment.

I walked to the Front door, and took out the front key, and I unlocked it and went in. I put my stuff, down in my room. I set my helmet, on my chest of drawers. Then I took out my phone. It was 12.00pm, I then went to my contacts, and clicked on Evie's name.

I clicked the call button and put it to my ear. It started to ring, then on the second ring I heard, "Hi Isa." From Eve.

"Hey Evie. I told you I would call." I said to her.

"Well, explain why you're not in school?" she asked me.

"Well, seeing as it is my last day, I was allowed to leave school early. And guess what!" I said, nearly jumping.

"You're on your way to Morganville now?" asked Eve, with Hope.

"No, but I'm going to Uni. Instead of going to High school. I'm majoring in Art and English Literature. Now, around eight, make sure everyone is home I have a surprise, for you." I told her.

"Wow. That's brilliant Isa, your majoring in your two favourite things. And art is like your talent. Now, tell me what you look like, please?" she said pleading.

"Well, I have bleached blonde and Black feathered hair. I got two tattoos, and I have some piercings. Most people didn't recognise me, and I'm going to get my bike and car shipped over, and before you ask, I have a purple Porsche and a red ninja motorbike. A girl needs to ride in style. I'm in Forks, with Uncle Charlie. And he told me Jason's on the loose. Yippee, Oliver's a Hippie." I explained to her laughing at my rhyme.

I could hear her laughing as well. "Where's you piercings?" she asked, "Don't tell me you went Emo on me, because I don't want you slitting yourself and all." She said with caution in her tone.

"No I haven't gone Emo, I don't suit that. And I have my right eyebrow done, my lip twice my nose and my ears and one in my right cartilage. I got them done yesterday. And one of my tattoos is in the middle of my back and it says 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it and my other is on my foot, its stars." I told her.

"Have you got clothes? And clothes for the funeral?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I got them yesterday. And I have a dress and converse and don't say I'm not wearing them because I'm not wearing killer heels. Charlie's going too. I told him he has to have clothes for warm weather and a suit. He meant to be coming a day or two before the funeral." I told her.

"Well, it would be better if you wore heels, but if they are black, I'm happy. Are you wearing a black veil or a hat?" she asked randomly.

"Neither. If I did, what's the point on having my hair redone?" I asked her giggling. I could hear her laughing through the phone. Then I heard a _"Eve who's on the phone?"_ it sounded like the Shane-ster. I then thought of something.

"Hey, Eve? Tell Him, it's Jason or something and say they want to speak to him and give him the phone." I said then I heard them talking.

Saying stuff like, _"If you want to know it, Oliver. And he wants to talk to you too." _Then I heard from Shane, _"No, way in hell am I talking to that Hippie."_ Then I heard Eve say, _"But, he says it's urgent it's about, your job and that you will lose it if you don't answer. And then you would be Mr Slacker."_ It sounded both funny and serious at the same time. Then I heard an _"Okay, I'll talk to him"_ then I heard rustling.

"Hello Oliver, what do you want?" he said straining to be polite.

"Well, hello to you too, Shane-ster. But I believe I am a girl, not a vampire that is over hundreds of years old. So, how much brain cells have you lost since I say you?" I asked him.

I heard his hearty laugh, "Oh, bells. Only you can get away with that. And maybe, it's been a year. So where have you been on Vacation?" he asked me.

"I went to Spain and Italy then I went to Phoenix then I moved up to rainy Forks and lived with my Uncle Charlie, or should I say our Uncle Charlie." I said to him laughing about the times, we claimed we were brother and sister.

"The good old days, when we were young. So, I've been told your coming back to little old Morganville? Are you coming to the Funeral and going back or are you staying for real?" he asked me.

"What type of question is that? Of course, I'm staying for real. I wouldn't have gone shopping yesterday if I weren't. And, be sure you, Eve, Michael and that new girl, Claire is there, at eight tonight I have a surprise and hopefully it won't be delayed." I told him.

"Well of course, we will, be who goes out on a Monday? Not any of us. I can't wait to see you. I have to go now, my girlfriend came home." He said.

"Oh, yeah, Eve told me about her. I heard she took my spot or something like being everyone's favourite. Well, be seeing you soon. Love you and tell Eve I love her too, I have to go Uncle Charlie has something to sign before I go anywhere." I told him.

"Yeah, love you too-" then I heard the phone be taken off him.

"Hey, Shane-ster you there?" I asked getting worried.

"I'm sorry, but no I'm not Shane, I'm Claire, Shane's girlfriend. And who are you?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm Isabella Rosser, Eve's little sister. And before you ask, Shane and I are just friends. I was his sister's best friend, and we treat each other like brother and sister. And we pretend he's my brother and not my evil twin Jason, which I'm sure you have heard of." I told her.

"Oh, well. Sorry about your dad." She said, meaning it.

"Thanks. Claire, can you give the phone to Eve?" I asked her. I then heard rustling again.

"Hey, Isa. I'm guessing you met Claire?" she asked.

"Yeah. But get this, she thought me and him were dating. Because I had to go and you know like me and him say 'I love you' well, she took the phone off of Shane, and demanded who I was. I'm sorry for your phone being man handled, Minerva, probably doesn't like being passed about, get man handled by, Shane, Michael, Claire and you. But at least she likes my phone Shannon, they like there calls." I said laughing.

"Oh yes, I remember the day we got our first fake phones and called them that. Oh the Good old days, when I was taller than you." She said.

"Hey, Evie I gotta go. Uncle Charlie's home, and I have to get something signed for tomorrow, or I can't leave. Love you." I said

"Well, I have dinner to think up. Love you too, and see you soon." She said and we both hung up. I looked at the clock; it said it was 5.00pm. I had been on the phone for over an hour. I have to go down stairs and get Charlie to sign this.

I walked down the stairs, with a pen in my hand. I saw the cruiser out front and I walked to the kitchen. I saw Uncle Charlie sitting there, looking at today's paper.

"Em, Uncle Charlie?" I asked him sitting down in the chair opposite him. He looked up at me and put down the paper.

"Yes, bell?" he asked me. I unfolded the Transcript and Transfer papers and slid them across the table and the pen.

"You need to sign this, before I leave which is less than an hour. Or I can't go to school." I told him and he looked down at it then to the bottom and he clicked the pen. He signed his name on one sheet.

"Do I have to sign both?" he said.

"Yes you do." I told him and he signed his name again and gave the papers and the pen back to me.

"Uncle Charlie, you see when I leave, I'm staying there. Could you ship over my Porsche and bike please. I only got them yesterday, brand new." I asked him, giving the puppy look.

"Okay. I will, and I'm guessing, I'm bringing you to the Seattle airport?" He asked me crossing his arms.

"Oh, yes please. My plane lifts off at 6.00pm, so I think; we should go to the diner, and then drive straight to the airport. I'll go get my bags." I said and I took my pen and papers and went back up stairs and put them in my tote bag. I then took out all my books and put them into the space left in my third suitcase. I zipped it up and set it on the ground and did the same with the other two.

I went over, and got my make-up bag and put it in my tote; I also, put in my wallet, keys, phone and IPod, some books, my passport, and other ID. I then lifted one of my bags and brought it downstairs then I went back up and got the next and left it with the other one then I lifted the last and brought it down.

"I'm ready to go Uncle Charlie." I said then he came from downstairs and he helped me with my suitcases, and putting them in the cruiser. Then we drove to the diner. I got a Veggie Burger and Uncle Charlie got a steak and chips. We ate him asking me casual questions, and all like if I talked to Eve, do I know where I was staying etc.

Once we were finished we got back into the cruiser, and we drove to Seattle's airport. It took thirty minutes to get there. Then he dropped me off, I got a trolley and put my suitcases on it and I walked in. It was 5.35pm when I got there. I then went to the check-in desk and read, the screen for the line I needed.

I then seen it, _Seattle to Dallas, Texas_ and I lined up behind three people. Then it was my turn. "Hello, I'm Isabella Rosser, I booked the six o'clock flight last night at nine fifteen." I said politely smiling.

"Ah, yes, Isabella Rosser, born in Morganville Texas, in the year 1993, on the 13th September and you have an older sister and a twin younger brother." She said looking at the computer screen.

"Passport, and Drivers Licence, please." She said turning to me. I took out my passport and gave it over, she looked at the pictures.

"You don't look like that before. When did you get your hair and piercings done, Miss Rosser? If that is your name." she said.

"Yesterday, because I have a funeral to go to, I was on vacation." I told her.

"Why who died?" she asked, really nosy.

"My dad did, just the other day." I said making sure I didn't cry.

"Oh, well, let me take your suitcases. I'm taking that you tote is your carry on?" she said. I nodded my head and she put on a sticker on the suitcases and gave me a ticket.

I then went through the security check, I had to take off my, belt, jacket, shoes and my jewellery, and I put it in my bag and put them in the box. They let me keep my rings in, when I told them I that I wasn't allowed to take them out.

Once I was through that I heard "6 O'clock Flight, Seattle to Dallas, the gate is open and we are boarding now, please come to Gate G, thank-you." And I walked to Gate G, with my ticket ready to show.

There were at least thirty people in front of me. It started moving quite quickly, and the next thing I know I'm at the front. I gave her my ticket and looked at it ripped the bottom off and said, "Enjoy your flight." Then I walked through this big long hallway and I found my plane. I lined up to get on it, then we were all on, in our seats, I was near the front, and there was hardly anyone beside me.

When we lifted off, I took out my book and started reading that. I got bored of reading that and then noticed it was 7.00pm, _'Just one hour left and I can see Evie.'_ I thought. I then got out my IPod and listened to that for a while, and then the airhostess told me to turn it off, because we were landing soon.

I turned it off, and put on my seat belt. Then the captain started speaking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, was are landing soon, so please put on your seatbelts, and thank-you for going with American airlines." Then he went off. And in fifteen minutes we landed.

I took off my seatbelt, and lifted my bag and stood. I walked to the door, and when they opened I was out first. I walked out and went down the steps. I then walked into the airport. I went through another security check. And I got my entire luggage and put it on a trolley.

Then I had to go to the check-in desk. I went over, and asked for a little plane to get me to Morganville. She said that was okay, but I would be needing a pilot. She then got a pilot to do it. He was a bit taller than me, and he brought me back outside, to a smaller plane. I brought my luggage with me. And we then lifted off, and within fifteen minutes, I was in Morganville. He flew me to the boarders of the town, and landed in a field.

I thanked him and I got my luggage and my bag, and I took out my phone. I looked for Evie's number. I called it, it started ringing, and then I heard a masculine, "Hello, this is Michael. Who are you?" I shook my head, and thought _'There's Caller ID'_

"You know Mickey," I said, "There is Caller ID, but you are who I was looking for." I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minnie, I didn't look at it. Why are you looking for me? Is this about the surprise, that Eve told me about, that was meant to be hear fifteen or so minutes ago?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But don't tell Evie. But the surprise was me coming today, and was wondering, since I'm on the boarders of the town, that you could flash over and get me? I would have got a cab, but its night, and you're lucky if you get a cab at five." I explained to him.

"Wow that is a big surprise. But which side are you on?" he asked me.

"Well, it looks a mix between the desert and a field. Any clues there?" she asked me joking.

"Okay, I'll go get you now." He said

"Bye, Love ya." I said.

"Love ya too. Bye." He said

And we hung up, and the next thing I know, I see a vamped car. Then I see Mickey, in all his glory. "Hey Mickey, how's you doin'?" I said.

"Wow, when Eve told me, you looked different, she wasn't lying." He said looking at me.

"Well, you know little old me. Needed the change. Can you help me? I have three suitcases, and I can't lift all three, I need Mr Muscle, to do it, and seeing as he is not here, you will have to do." I said laughing, and then he started laughing too.

He then lifted my suitcases and put them in the trunk, closed it and got in the car; I got in the passenger side.

"Eve told me you have a Porsche and a motorbike? Where are they?" asked me, driving quickly.

"Yeah I got them yesterday, I'm having them shipped, and my Uncle Charlie has them." I told him, and he stopped.

"We are here. You do know you will have to do what Eve does with her Hearse, right?" he said, unbuckling himself, and opening the door. I got out too. And we went round to the trunk and got out all my suitcases. And we walked to the front door.

He opened the door and I hid, and waited five minutes, then I rang the doorbell. I heard Eve got up and open it.

"Hi sis miss me?" I asked her, smiling and she froze up, staring at me blinking, and rubbing her eyes.

"Ohmygosh! You look so, different. I love your hair!" she said, smiling at me.

"Well, can I come in? I have a lot of stuff, here. And if you ask, my car and bike are with Uncle Charlie, and are being shipped over." I told her.

She stood back, "Come in, Isa." She said, and I walked in, with two suitcases, Evie must have got the third one. I walked in and looked around.

"So, Evie. Will, you show me my room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it would be better, than having, your suitcases sitting in the hall, blocking it." She said to me. And we walked up the stairs. There were five doors, and if I can remember correctly, one was a bathroom, and the bigger white door, was the Master Bedroom. _'Michael must live in there.' _ I thought, then the door to the left, must be Shane's because it had a sign, not to go in, and only he would have that on his door.

The door to the left of it was black. It screamed _Eve_, and we stopped. "Now, I didn't know you were coming, so my room is slightly messy. And I need to get my stuff out, and bring into Mikey's room." Said Eve and she opened the door and flicked on the light.

Everything was black. She had candles everywhere, fairy lights, and her lamp had a red scarf on it so the room would seem blood red when it was switched on. On her floor were clothes. She quickly lifted it up and put them in the laundry basket. She then lifted her clothes from her wardrobe and went out the door, and she came back again within five or so minutes. She must have left them in Mickey's room, because when she came back she had nothing.

She took the rest of her clothes out of the room, took of the scarf and anything else she would need like make-up, jewellery and accessories. Once she was done with that, she came back again. "You know Isa; you look really hard-core, and beautiful. So where did you go?" she asked me and we sat on the bed. We talked about, Spain and Italy, and Phoenix, about all the landmarks and famous places and the odd celebrity I saw. Then she asked about Forks.

I told her everything, but the Cullens. "Guess what Isa!" she said to me.

"What is it Evie? I'm going to be totally awesome, forever? Because if it is I already know." I told her laughing.

"No not that. But there are new people in town, they moved here about two days ago. I think their last name is the Cullen's, and some are attending the University and others are attending High school. And the dad of the family is the new-" she said explaining then I cut her off by saying,

"Is a new doctor here, his name is Carlisle Cullen and he looks twenty-five but is really thirty. And he and wife adopted five teenagers, a set of twins and a big jock looking guy, a little pixie sort of person and a bronze haired guy? And they all have golden eyes?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they said they lived in Forks. OMG, you know them. What happened?" she asked hugging me.

"Well, the bronze haired one, his name is Edward and we were dating then he dumped me the same day I found out about daddy." I told her.

"Oh sweet pee, I'm so sorry. But at least you don't see each other seeing as he is going to High school with that pixie girl." She told me still hugging me.

"Hey, Evie will you help me unpack?" I asked her when she let go of me and I stood up.

"Yeah, sure what are sisters for?" she asked me joking. I lifted one of my suitcases on the bed and unzipped it. She looked down at it, and stared. It had my tops in it, and my dresses.

"Wow. You have style." She said looking at my Black Veil Brides tops and Paramore and my designer tops, holding them against her. We folded them and put them in her chest of drawers. Once we had all of my tops done we moved on to dresses. She looked at them, and tilted her head.

"So which one of these babies' are you wearing to the funeral?" she asked setting the dresses on the bed. I pointed to the black one shoulder dress. She nodded her head in an approved fashion.

"I can see you now, in this dress and converse and everyone will just look at you like _what is she wearing?_" Exclaimed Eve

"Oh, the horrors of wearing a dress and trainers, but what are you wearing?" I said lifting some dresses, and hanging them up.

"Oh, a dress, heels, underwear same old same old." She said joking, also putting dresses on hangers.

We then took out all my skinny jeans and hung them up as well. We then put that suitcase on the floor and lifted another one and unzipped that. It was my shoes, lineage, underwear, bras and my nighties and PJ's. We put them in the chest of drawers, talking about when we were kids, and what we did.

We were saying stuff like, "Remember the time, when mom was feeling sick, and she promised me and you that we would go out shopping and she made dad, go with us and anytime we liked something he said, _it looks too grown-up for you_, or _I don't like it. So you're not getting it._" We were laughing quite loudly, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, getting the next suitcase and Eve opened the door.

"Oh, hi. I'm Claire is this a bad time?" said a timid voice. Turned around and saw a girl, younger than me, smaller than me, with brown hair and green eyes.

"No, it isn't. Hi 'm Isabella, but most people call me Bells. Unless your Evie who calls me Isa or Michael who calls me Minnie or Shane who calls me Bellsy-boo. But yeah. So I heard you took my spot, being everyone's favourite, apart Monica, a rich snob. Like I'm rich but I am no snob like her, or a slut, or a murder. But she likes me, until, she does something, I get her back, don't you worry. Oh look Evie I'm turning into you. Sorry I tend to ramble on and on when meeting someone." I told her unzipping my last suitcase.

On top were my jackets and hoddies. I took them out and hung them up. I felt my shirt going up a bit and the end of my tattoo showed up. "Is that your tattoo you told me about?" said Evie looking at me back.

"Why what's showing, a little of it or the whole thing?" I asked, lifting up my boxes of Jewellery and setting them beside Evie's mirror, on top of her vanity.

"Just a little bit. Can I see the whole thing?" she asked walking behind me.

"Yeah, if you want that is." I said to her. I felt my shirt going up more, and a whistle.

"I wish, I had the balls to get that done." I heard Shane say.

"Well, if you did, you wouldn't have _Daddy's Little Girl_ on it would you and I got two. And thanks for saying, _'Hey, Bellsy, How's life?' _and I am doing good, thanks for asking me, but I got dumped yesterday. Yippee Oliver's a Hippie!" I said laughing.

I then heard Claire whisper into Shane's ear, "Does she know about the you-know-what's?"

"If you mean Vamps hunny, I sure do. I was Amelie's, apprentice, told you everyone liked me, including the vamps, especially, My, do you know him?" I asked tilting my head smiling.

I heard a portal opening downstairs, and I walked out the room and down the stairs. I then saw Myrnin, come out of it.

"Hi, My, how's it going in you mad lab?" I said smirking.

"Only one person has ever called me that, and that's Belles. How are you my dear?" he asked kissing my hand.

"Oh same old same old. Went to Spain and Italy, then I went to Phoenix then, I went to Forks and I have a question for you My. Will you answer it for me?" I asked my smiling.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked me and we sat on the couch. I looked up at the stairs to see Evie, Mickey, the Shane-ster and Claire all standing there.

"Well, have you met the Cullen's yet? I met them in Forks, and they are quite different from the ordinary mortal." I told him.

"As a matter of fact I have. There are five teens and two adults. The father is the new doctor at the hospital, and the mother is a housewife, and three of the teenagers go to college and the last two are in their second last year at high school, and the children are all adopted and weirdly have the same eye colour. What are they?" He asked me curiously.

"Well, I dated one of them, the bronze haired one, and he dumped me, but not before I found out what they were. I have a mark to prove if, that they are different." I told him.

"Let me see it when you have told me." He stated.

"They are vampires. But they are a different kind from the vampire's here. Ave you heard of the Cold Ones?" I asked him, and he nodded his head.

"Well that's what they are. The Cullens drink animal blood, that is why they have gold eyes, but a nomad, got a whiff of my scent and tracked me down and bit me and put his venom into my system, but Edward, my ex-boyfriend took it out before I changed. And there is, vampire royalty, have you heard of the Voltori?" I asked him.

"Let me see your mark. And yes, I do know of them, Aro, Marcus and Caius? They have milky red eyes." He said to me. I went to my left wrist and turned it over, and showed him. Evie, Mickey, Shane-ster and Claire all crowded around it.

"That one bite you have there. I'm going to kill whoever did that." Said Shane, with a stake in hand.

"You can't kill them with a stake. They have rock solid skin, you need to rip them apart and burn the pieces, or they will put themselves together again, and James is dead." I told him taking the stake of him.

"Does Amelie know? What the Cullens or have you told her?" I questioned Myrnin.

"I think so. She is the one who invited them don't forget." Said Myrnin

"And do they know, the Cullen's? That this town has vampires in it?" I asked Myrnin

"I don't think so, but that mind reader and the seer will probably find out soon, and when they do they will probably tell the rest of the clan. So that will only be a couple of days." Explained Myrnin

"Right well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. G' Night you lot." I said getting up and walking up the stairs and into Evie room.

I heard a faint, "Good Night to you too." Before I got dressed in a pair of red and black plaid pyjama shorts and a cream tank top, I closed my eyes, thinking about tomorrow.

'_Finally, I'm home.'_ I thought, then I feel into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest first chapter of a story I have EVER typed. It is exactly 12,030 words long. Bella's Hair, tattoos, and some piercings and clothes are on my profile, so you can see what she looks like.<strong>

**In the next chapter will be what happened during the week, until the funeral. I can't remember which book the actually funeral is in, review or PM me which one it is and if Bishop is in it well them the funeral was before he came.**

**So review and favourite this and tell me if this should be a one-shot or longer. I started this, a couple of days after new years and I now have it finished enjoy.**

_**Lots-O-Lovin' and Huggles**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
